The Forgotten Land
by Klaudestar
Summary: Based off of two characters a friend and I made. It is the story of the return of the elf princess. Please r
1. Title Page

THE FORGOTTEN LAND

  
  
By. Kelli "Kitty" Martin 

(The story and it's characters unless stated otherwise are my own, I do not own the Everworld series though I wish I did.)


	2. Kitty

**Ch. 1-Kitty**

It all started on a rainy day last August. It started like a usual day but little did I know what was to come. My name is Josephine O' Neil but everyone (expect for my mother) calls me Kitty. I had just turned 17 the month before which gave me the status of a young adult. What I didn't know was it also marked the time for me to return home.

Well on that rainy August day, I was sitting on the window box overlooking the lake. No one was home and the only noise in the house was the beating of my heart. I was watching the rain break the lake's surface when I saw this light shine from the water at the bank. Of course curiosity got the better of me, so I put my sneakers on and went out into the rain. By the time I reached the lake the light had grown brighter. I stood still looking into the light and I saw what was the reflection of me and what was behind me. Well almost . . . It reflected everything behind me expect for the house and the road. While I was observing the reflection, I wasn't noticing the fact that the light was surrounding me. By the time I did notice, it was too late. I was trapped in the middle of a circle of bright light. The brightness continued to grow till it blinded me. The next thing I know I was in water. Well I swam to the shore and there in front of me was the place that was in the reflection. Somehow I was in a new place. After getting over my initial shock I realized it would soon be getting dark, not to mention cooler. I needed to make a fire. Thank the Goddess I was carrying a lighter and there were trees around the meadow. Well by the time the sunset I managed to build myself a nice sized fire. I stayed up for a few hours after darkness fell drying myself off. I was finally getting ready to fall asleep, when I saw this pair of green eyes reflecting the light of the fire. I still don't know how I managed to keep from screaming but luckily I did. I soon saw the owner of those eyes, a large white wolf. Two things struck me then, this wolf wasn't afraid of the fire and appeared to be friendly, the other was that somehow I knew this wolf. I don't know how I knew this wolf but I did, and I could tell it knew me. The wolf stepped closer to me and I held out my hand. After sniffing my hand the wolf let out a soft whimper and started licking it. Then I remembered. I knew where I was, who I was, and what I was, and that this was no normal wolf. He was my familiar, my shadow, my white shadow. "Shadow, is that you?! It's really you!" I received his response in my mind just like old times, "**_Of course m'lady_**." This land is my home, my true home. I slept peacefully that night with my old friend curled up at by my feet. Well it was peaceful till Neve showed up.


	3. Neve

**Ch. 2-Neve**

I've lived here all my life. All 16 years of my boring life. Well boring till I met the elf princess who had been missing for 15 years and her familiar the elvish wolf. My name is Neve Frost and I live on Second Earth. For those of you who don't know what Second Earth is (for some unknown reason), it's the world the Gods made so the old ways could still live. Not to mention the old races, and the Gods themselves. I'm sure you've heard of stories about dragons, fae, and other "myths," well they're not myths or legends, they're true. You don't have to believe me but it is true. I'm a faeryfolk, my mother was a fae (or a faery), and my father was a human. Like I said I had a very boring life, till I met Kitty and Shadow...

It was the right after the worst rain Second Earth has had in 15 years. The month was August. I started the day like I normally did by going out to the meadow to collect herbs (it's really good to collect them after it rains because they are so fresh then) when I smelt a cold fire. Of course I was worried that something may have been hit by lighting and burned so I raced off in the direction I smelt the fire. I saw the remains of where a campfire had been when some movement caught my eye. There behind the remains of the fire was a person, a woman really and (what I had first thought was a dog), a large white wolf. The wolf turned to look at me and I heard words, his voice in my head. "**_Do not be afraid Neve Frost of the faeryfolk. I am Shadow, a royal elvish wolf. The lady beside me is the long missing elvish princess. Your help will be needed on this journey we will be taking. That is why your mother gave you her gifts, for she knew she would not be here today._**" I do remember my mother telling me a white wolf would ask for my help 15 years after the princess' disappearance so I knew deep down in my heart what he said was true. "I give you my honor as a fae that I will do my best to serve m'lady well." My mother knew this day would come, as I knew that I would never be the same again. This was my destiny. The princess stirred and looked at me. "Hello...?" I bowed my head to her and helped her to stand. "I am Neve Frost m'lady and I am here to help home." She smiled at me and it was a beautiful smile, and I looked her over. "M'lady we should stop in the village and get supplies and clothing before we go." She nodded her head, "Yes we should, oh and Neve, please call me Kitty." I smiled and shook her hand, for some reason I knew our lives would be tied together for the rest of our lives and I also knew we would be fast friends. This is the beginning, the beginning of the rebirth.


	4. Shadow

**Ch. 3-Shadow**

Hmpf... if the girls get to write something then so do I. As you can probably tell by now, I am no ordinally wolf. I am a royal elvish wolf. That means I have the power to communicate by thought, and I only die when my bonded dies. Well umm... I was born the exact same moment as Kitty and at that moment our bond became apparent. It is very strange and ultra rare for a royal elvish wolf to be bonded with a woman but never before has a royal elvish wolf bonded with the elvish princess. Our bond is extremely strong. We are the first of a new beginning. I know not of what will happen, I have no knowledge of the dangers ahead. But I do know there is a strong evil out there determined to do whatever it takes to keep the princess from claiming the throne. It is my job to see to it that the Elf Princess and the Faery Queen's daughter stay alive.


	5. Kitty

**Ch. 4-Kitty**

Neve led us through her village buying food and supplies that we would need on our journey. She also bought me several sets of clothes which I gratefully took. After sleeping in mildewy clothes makes anything look comfy and like silk. We stopped at an inn on the outskirts of the village so I could change so we all could get something eat. I chose a pair of black pants with a white peasant-like top to wear and tossed my old wet clothes out. By the time I rejoined the others Shadow had already finished his meal and mine was waiting for me. I ate the stew quickly and saw Neve starring at me. "What?!" She laughed and smiled, "I've never seen someone of royalty eat before." I smiled, "Oh..." We both laughed, and laughed even harder when Shadow rolled his eyes at us. When I finished my meal we grabbed the bags that had our supplies in them and left the inn. This was the first league of our journey. We stayed on the main road for most of the day stopping only to rest and eat. Neve and I talked a lot about ourselves and I quickly realized we were becoming close friends. We passed several other travelers, but only a couple were any cute. About two hours before the sun was to set we stopped for dinner. Shadow proved to know nothing of what we would face on our journey. "**_We should stay off the main road for now on. I feel something searching for us_**." Neve nodded her head in agreement, "Yes something is out there. Something I don't like." I was worried with what Shadow had said, but having Neve confirm it scared the shit out of me. Don't get me wrong I'm not a wuss but I could sense this danger too and I knew it wanted me. We all agreed to stay off the main road. We continued through the forest until it grew dark. "We should set up camp now," I told the others and we did. We slept there for the night. Well Neve, and Shadow slept but I couldn't. Something was calling to me. Something young but old. It was alone, and scared, it's pain tore at my heart. I knew it needed help, my help. I stood up and slipped my blanket around my shoulders. I was headed towards the source of the call. I knew I was when I had entered a cave, because not only was the feeling stronger but I could hear it. Then I saw a flash of scaley gold. It was a baby dragon, it's mother laying dead at it's side. This little one was a part of me, and it could sense it too. It flew into the air and landed on my shoulder, wrapping it's tail around my arm. It looked like I had a halo on my arm. That is how my baby dragon got her name. I fell asleep in the cave that night after having given the Goddess' final blessing on Halo's mother. I was awoken in the morning by Shadow and Neve, both starring in wonder at the scaled bird on my shoulder.


	6. Neve

**Ch. 5-Neve**

It was an unusual start for a day to be told how an elfin princess came to be claimed by a baby dragon, because Goddess knows you can't have a dragon unless it claimed you. But I listened to Kitty's story and I was of course amazed. After we ate a short meal of salted pork we continued on our way. I estimated that we should reach the river that separates this land from the Dwarves land by mid-noon if we continued on through the day without stopping to eat. So onward we traveled barely resting, our pace quick. Somehow we managed to arrive at the river before noon. I bought us rooms at the Inn By The River, and I myself went and cleaned up. When I was done I knocked on Kitty's door to see if she would like lunch only to be answered by an awakened Shadow. "**_No thank you Neve, m'lady is asleep at the moment, and I would like to be too_**." Well I got Shadow's point and I left the pair to sleep. Since I was hungry I went down to the tavern section of the inn. That's when I met him. He had long black hair that was in a leather tong at the base of his neck, baby blue eyes with a fleck of green in them. You could see was of elvish heritage. We talked for hours after we had introduced ourselves. His name was Ryder and he was a tracker. He was not just any elf either as he told me, he was Kitty's brother, and he had been waiting for Shadow. He paid for my dinner, and we chatted for a few hours more over a house wine. That was when I first knew I liked him. Shadow appeared when Ryder and I were playing cards and announced that Ryder would be joining us on our journey and we had best get some sleep. Of the course the wolf just walked back to his room without giving us anymore details. Well Ryder walked me to my room, where we talked to for a couple of minutes before saying our goodbyes. "Goodnight my sweet lady, Goodnight." I smiled up at him and with a soft, quick kiss of goodbye on my lips heft for his room. I fell into a blissful sleep that night, waiting for morning to come.


	7. Ryder

**Ch. 6-Ryder**

I can't believe my luck. Shadow announced I'm joining the journey. Not only do I get to see my younger sister again, but I also get to travel with Neve. I can't explain it she makes me feel different. I need to pack my travel sack now before Shadow jams this log down my throat.

Travel Log

Of

Prince Ryder


	8. The Mind of the Kat

**Ch. 7-The Mind Of The Kat**

Halo is about the size of a medium sized dog. She is growing quickly now, I don't know what I'll do when she grows to the size of an adult dragon. It's been a week since we crossed the river into the land of the dwarves. I have learned that the only way Halo can communicate at this time with people (well me) is by emotions and chirps. Shadow says that when she is older she will be able to talk in all the languages of Second Earth. Seeing Ryder was a thrill. He told me what all I missed while I was gone. I can tell that Neve and him like each other. It's so cute, but of course I won't tell them that. This is Kitty saying BYE..


	9. Kitty

**Ch. 8-Kitty**

I love rainy weather so much. That's all we have had for the past three days. I'm now sharing a tent with Neve because Shadow tore mine. I don't really mind sharing a tent but right now I'm worried. I had sent Halo out in search of a cave yesterday and I still haven't gotten any word back from her. Shadow and I need to leave the other's soon I'm not going to risk them. The evil is coming closer.

I slept restlessly that night, I was very worried about Halo. I sensed she was in trouble. I awoke the next morning to the sounds of voices straining to keep from shouting. I quickly picked Neve's and Ryder's voice out from the rest. "We will not go with you! You have no right to keep us captive!" So someone had decided to take us captive and Neve was giving them hell. I heard movement outside my tent and I quickly dressed into the silk dress that Ryder had brought for me (it was very pretty, a renaissance type of dress. With a slit that came up to just below my hip...oh and it was black). It did fit wonderfully it was like a second skin, due to the magick put in it, and I knew it showed my curves. I stepped outside of the tent and looked at my comrades and our captors. Dwarves... they were dwarves. Ryder heard me exiting the tent and he came over to my side. He whispered, "You look like Mom." I smiled at him and then gave a smirk when Neve joined us and took his hand. I looked at the group of dwarves and then at Shadow. "What is going on here?" Shadow spoke so all could hear, "**_They say that we are now their captives and we should go with them to the Dwarf Kingdom_**." I nodded my head and looked at the dwarf who I assumed to be the leader, "We shall go with you just as soon we pack our bags." I turned to get my bag and motioned my hand to silence my shocked friends. Once everything was packed we let ourselves be led underground to the Dwarf Kingdom.


	10. Neve

**Ch. 9-Neve**

What the fuck was Kitty thinking when she agreed to become a captive? Damn her I would like to live a few more years!

The dwarves led us down an underground tunnel that was illuminated by torches. A very nice medieval touch if you ask me, just perfect for our death! After about half an hour of walking we finally arrived at a large corridor and we were paired off. Ryder and me, Kitty and Shadow. They then led Kitty off and I haven't seen her since. We were taken before the dwarf king, who surprising enough was actually an elf. He looked about 21, maybe 22 and had dirty blonde hair. I was led in front of the King first, and with a nod of his head I was taken away and put in a cell. I heard movement soon after and Ryder was then put into the cell with me. I have never seen him so mad. "What the hell does he think he is doing?! I am a prince I should not be treated like this!" "Ryder calm down, yelling will not help us. We need to find a way out of here." So we began our search for a way out while it was Kitty's turn to meet the Dwarf King.


	11. Kitty

**Ch. 10-Kitty**

Soon after Neve and Ryder were led away we were told to follow another dwarf. This one seemed nice, "I was told to take you to your chamber." I looked at her oddly when she said that, "What do you mean?" She smiled as she stopped to open a door and led us inside. "The King want you to be his guest a dinner tonight. I don't know either, maybe he's taken a fancy to you. Oh I am Nina and if you need me just call." I said goodbye to her and she left, while Shadow did a sweep of the room. "**_It looks safe m'lady_**." I nodded and sat down on the bed. It was a gorgeous room, it was like a room from a fairytale. "Shadow do you have any idea what's going on or if the other's are ok?" That's when it hit me. This big wave of emotion. Halo was here somewhere. She was here and she was scared. "Shadow, Halo is here somewhere!" "**_Are you sure m'lady_**?" I sent him the wave of emotion I was receiving and he winced. "**_You are right_**." How I hoped my little (kind of) Halo was ok. I stood up and started pacing trying to think of a way out when there was knock on the door and Nina entered. "Dinner is ready." I nodded and she led us to the dining hall. Have you ever seen those movies with the giant size tables and only four people sit at it? Well this was one of those tables. At the far end of the table sat an elf. He looked about 22, had dirty blonde hair, and he was very handsome. Nina motioned for me to sit across from the elf and she ran into, what I suppose was the kitchen. I looked down at the table waiting for the Dwarf King to come when I felt eyes on me. I quickly glanced at the elf across from me and caught him looking me over. We both blushed, and quickly looked away. He had such a handsome face. A few minutes later the food arrived and the servers bowed to the elf before exiting the hall. That's when I realized he was the Dwarf King. "Who are you?" He looked up at me and smiled. "Let us eat first princess then we will talk."


	12. Halo

**Ch. 11-Halo**

Where am I? Why is it so dark? I'm cold. Where is m'lady? The last thing I remember, I was flying then something hit me on my head. Then I woke up here. What is that smell? I see small figures moving around, who are they? I sense worry from m'lady she is near. I must get to her. I can't move my wings, I can't really move at all. I'm scared. Why can't I move? HELP!


	13. Kitty

**Ch. 12-Kitty**

We at in silence occasionally glancing at each other. The same question continuously running through my mind. How did an elf become Dwarf King? I could tell that Shadow was wondering the same thing. How did he get here anyway? And who the hell was he? When we had finished eating several dwarves came out and cleared the table while Nina and the King led Shadow and I into a lounge. He looked at me and smiled, "Please sit down." I did as he asked. He sat down in a chair across from me. "We have finished eating now sir, so will you please answer my questions now?" He nodded, "I will. As I'm sure you have realized, I am the Dwarf King." I glared at him, "No SHIT! How the hell did you become the Dwarf King, what's your name, and why are we here?!" He smiled at me and his eyes sparkled, they were a deep shade of green and they made him even more handsome. "The old King found me when I was not but a babe and he raised me as his son. He called me Thor, though my mother had named Kris when I was born. I know that much for I can remember nothing else from before I came here." I saw the sadness in his eyes as he was saying that and without realizing what I was doing, I rose and walked over to him. I put my arms around his neck and gave him a comforting hug. It felt so right and familiar, like I had down it a thousand times before. I looked down at him and our eyes locked. I started to back away from him, blushing, when a wave of fear hit me knocking me down. "HALO?!" I clutched my head in my h ands and curled up into a ball. Shadow ran over to me and licked my arm, while the King, Kris, helped me into a chair. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He looked worried and scared, I knew he cared for some reason. "Halo... scared... help... mommy..." Shadow looked at me, "**_M'lady can you tell where she is_**?" I shook my head my eyes locking with Kris'. "Who is this Halo?" Another wave hit me and I fell forward into his arms. "My dragon, she's scared, she needs me." He steadied me so I could stand and pulled me close to him, his arms wrapping around me. "I'll take you to her." He picked me up and carried me closer to the source of the emotions, Shadow following right behind him. We stopped for a moment in front of a large door so he could open it and he walked inside. He gently lowered me to my feet and I turned towards a large mass. "Halo!" I jugged the large scaley head that had turned towards me. I looked at Kris, "Why is she here?" He looked at me before hugging me, sending a warm feeling throughout my body. "We found her unconscious, so we brought her in and healed her head wound." I nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you." He pressed me closer against him so I could feel his warm breath on my lips, "You're welcome, and we will let her out now that she has awoken." I nodded my head, licking my lips and wondering how his would taste. He watched me and smiled, "Come now I'm sure you need rest." I smiled up at him and let him lead me back to my chambers. I was about to close the door to my room when he pulled me close to him again. "You're here because there something above ground right now that want's to see you dead, and I can't let that happen." I looked up and him, "And why not?" He just smiled down at me and then bent down and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight m'lady." He walked off and I closed the door. I a sigh escaped from me causing Shadow to look up at me before he curled up at the foot of bed. I changed my clothes and went to sleep. That night I had a peaceful sleep.


	14. Nina

**Ch. 13-Nina**

I need to get the King, Princess, and her friends out of here. King Thor has no idea that the evil has seeped in. The faeryfolk and the elf are in a cell, and who know how long the princess will be safe. Thank the Gods the guards always do love to drink if they didn't I never would have had a chance to get into the dungeon. 

A guard stumbles past my hiding spot before passing out. The rest are already out cold. I run towards the cell holding the pair and release the latch opening the door. "You two must hurry, the Princess and the King need to get out of here now." The surprised pair nodded and I led them to the occupied chambers. The King didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed his things and went with the others to the Princess. She wouldn't wake and had to be carried out.

I wish my lord luck and may the Gods save us al

**_THERE IS NO ESCAPE_**


	15. Neve's Journal

**Ch. 14-Neve's Journal**

I have never been so scared in my life. As soon as we came above ground we heard screams of death from the dwarf kingdom. The elf, King, Kris says he had no idea we had been put in a cell, he had ordered us to be taken to a chamber. I believe him, Ryder is too worried about Kitty to care. We left the land of dwarves this morning, two days after our escape. Shadow says we will be safe for a while, but Kitty still hasn't awoken. Halo too is asleep, so there must be a connection. Kris won't move from Kitty's side. He loves her, that is easy to tell. He told us how he became the Dwarf King. Morning is coming soon, I must sleep.


	16. Shadow

**Ch. 15-Shadow**

_Who would have thought. Sir Ray's missing son would become the King of the Dwarves. Even more surprising he has fallen in love with the one who is forbidden to see him in any life. Lovers in a past life reunited. Comrades who at one time fought against each other, forced together to protect a single power. I wonder if Ryder remembers his old comrade from a previous life? Love can be a strong magick, that is why we are safe for now. In two days travel we should enter The Land of the Fae. Ah... both m'lady and the dragon are awakening._


	17. Kitty

**Ch. 16-Kitty**

I awoke to faces staring down at me. At first they were all a blur then I was able to pick out Kris' face, Shadow's, and finally Ryder's and Neve's. My eyes locked with Kris' and I smiled. I was about to tell him I remembered my past life with him when Shadow cut into my mind, "**_Do not tell him m'lady_**." I nodded, and broke eye contact with Kris. "How long have I've been sleeping?" No one told me exactly how long but that in two days we will be in The Land of the Fae. I nodded and Kris and Ryder helped me up. "Kit you can bathe in the river over there. I'll grab you a change of clothes and meet you there." Thank the Goddess for Neve knowing I would feel like I having a bath. I smiled and started walking towards the river when Kris grabbed my hand and pulled me up against him. "I was so worried about you." He looked down at me, his green eyes showing relief and tiredness. "I know... I know Kris." He lifted me off the ground and kissed me passionately. He lowered me back down and I leaned against him. He kissed my check, and ran his fingers through my hair, "Go m'love and bathe." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before walking towards the river. I bathed for about an hour, and talked with Neve. Now fully refreshed we re-joined the rest of the group and started our two day journey to The Land of the Fae. Halo keeping a look out in the sky, and Kris, my love, at my side.


	18. Neve

[A/N: Well this is all I have so far and if people review to what I have then I will continue to write. Please review, it makes me want to write more. Hope you are enjoying the story.]

****

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 17-Neve**

Kit is in love and so am I. Ryder is the best thing that has happened to me. I love him.

We entered The Land of the Fae earlier this morning. For me it was like coming home after having been gone for a long time. Shadow has been watching me closely since we entered, and I can sense hundreds of eyes following me. I wonder what they are seeing. I know this may sound strange but I feel like I'm connected to this place. I can sense it's magick in me. "We will reach the fae palace soon, and we should be able to rest there." I nodded at Ryder's words but Kitty frowned and tugged on his arm. "Ryder, Halo is getting tired." What this means is they both need to sleep again. "Fine we will set camp here and leave in the morning." Somehow Kitty and Halo are blood joined and what one feels the other feels it too. We set camp quickly and I was about to change when the sun started setting, but Ryder grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. "Walk with me Neve." I smiled and kissed h im, "I would be honored." We walked along a small path in the woods that I had found earlier. We stopped at an overhang and watched the sunset. I leaned against him, my hand in his. He turned to look at me and kissed me. "Neve, I love you." I smiled, "I love you too." We kissed and stood looking into each other's eyes till the last of the sun's rays disappeared and we headed back to camp. I awoke at dawn the next day and started to pack my thing back up when I felt eyes watching me again. I stood up and looked into the woods. Somewhere deep inside me, magick blended, mine and the land's. I could see what the woods saw, I was a part of this land. A single figure stepped out of the shadows and bowed to me. "Welcome home, Fae Queen's daughter, the new Fae Queen." Some how I knew that what this fae said was true. This was my birthright.


End file.
